1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to products for promoting oral hygiene.
2. General Background
Proper tooth brushing is essential for good dental health, but traditional tooth brushing techniques and products make if difficult to effectively clean the teeth.
First, many people do not spend enough time cleaning their teeth. Most dentists suggest brushing for two to four minutes, but studies indicate that many people only brush for 30 seconds or less.
Additionally, the traditional method of toothpaste application—placing the toothpaste on a brush and then putting the brush on the teeth—often results in uneven distribution of toothpaste around the mouth. The first area to be brushed typically gets too much toothpaste, and areas brushed later get too little. The portions that get too much toothpaste often experience unhealthy enamel wear, while the portions that receive too little are not effectively cleaned.
Also, traditional toothpaste containers are potentially wasteful, in that significant amounts of plastic and other materials must be used to hold a relatively small amount of toothpaste. Additionally, children are often reluctant to brush their teeth, and it would be desirable to make tooth brushing more entertaining for them.
Finally, tooth brushing obviously requires a brush, but travelers and others often forget or misplace their brushes, resulting in the vain attempt to brush the teeth with one's finger.
Therefore, there is a need for a dentifrice and dentifrice delivery method that makes it easier to brush one's teething for a sufficient amount of time, that facilities uniform application of toothpaste throughout the mouth, and that can be used with or without a toothbrush.